exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Raveniel Omnihil
Raveniel Omnihil is an introspective Holy One that served as a witness to Cruciar. Story Witness to the Beginning Raveniel was among the first of the Holy Ones, and one of the purest ; when Dhanos cast his judgment on his people, He spared Raveniel and allowed him to remain in the new realm of Cruciar. Dhanos entrusted Raveniel with serving as the world's witness. Raveniel spent hundreds of years far from the world's activities, serving as a philosopher, a witness and a writer, meditating on the true purpose of Alruna, Dhanos and mankind. Eventually, he got married and had a son, Lucianel Omnihil, but Lucianel's mother died during childbirth, leaving Raveniel to raise his son alone. An Angel Falls Raveniel, eventually tired of Amitiel's corruption and manipulations, went to confront him about it, asking him to reconsider and find a new way. Instead of listening to him, Amitiel used an artifact, the Key to the Garden, to seal Lucianel away with Alruna. The Rose of Pain took control of Raveniel and began to corrupt and control him, taking his memories in order to plot for Cruciar's end. Years of torture later, Raveniel was found by a group of heroes seeking to prevent the world's end. Ordyn Folium - a warrior who sought revenge for Lucianel's actions - stayed behind to confront the tortured man, half turned into a Crucius. Driven by pain, madness and a vague desire to protect his son, Raveniel attacked, but he was eventually defeated. In the aftermath of the battle, Raveniel's broken body, still alive and unable to die after all of that, was found in the ruins of the capital. He was taken care of and healed by an old friend, Uriah Haneda, before the latter departed. Since then, his whereabouts are unknown. Appearance Raveniel is a tall, delicate man who dresses in black. He has long, flowing white hair, and lavender eyes, as well as feminine facial features. His clothes are similar to a Classical-era musician, albeit black and white. He has no weapons, instead using a ring at his finger as a catalyst. Personality Raveniel is kind, soft-spoken, and quiet, acting in an humble and introspective way, which often contrasts with the more passionate and proud vision of the other Holy Ones. Raveniel is genuinely caring of those close to him and despite his apparent lack of emotions, he is extremely empathic. Raveniel's philosophy is that of a stoician philosopher, based on ascetism, the acceptation of pain and the belief that pride and passion would lead to one's downfall. In a tragic irony, those very writings and beliefs are what pushed his son towards an obsession with pain and self-destruction. Powers * Supernatural Endurance. Despite his apparent frailty, as a Holy One, Raveniel survived several years of torture followed by a brutal attack from Ordyn, while still being half-mutated into a Crucius. * Immortality. As a Holy One, Raveniel is virtually immune to aging, and is such immortal. * Elemental Manipulation. Raveniel's use of Water, Ice and Dark was unorthodox, albeit highly developed and powerful. He could use these powers through powerful magic to enchant the world around him, creating vicious traps and zones that could either heal or drain someone, deprive them of their powers or instead enhance them. Through the use of subtle powers, he could defeat an enemy without dealing a single hit. * Crucius Powers. As a Crucius, he could fight like a feral beast with enhanced physical abilities. Storylines * Paradise Lost recounts the tale of Raveniel's loss and the end of his torment. Trivia * Omnihil is a play on the oxymoron Omnis (all) and Nihil (nothing). Raveniel is derived from the name Raviel or Raziel, an ancient angel name. It also incomporates the word Raven in it, as a reference to Edgar Allen Poe. * Raveniel is the only Holy One aligned with Darkness, despite the race's native bond with Light. * Raveniel would much latter hold many comparisons (mysterious, soft-spoken fallen angel-like individual dressed in black with a musical motif and a penchant for life-draining magic, as well as an association with Edgar Allen Poe) with Raziel Tenkuro. Coincidentally, both men draw from the same inspiration for their name. Navigation Category:Character Category:Cruciar